


十四

by hunhun9



Category: qyxy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhun9/pseuds/hunhun9
Kudos: 2





	十四

王将军确实是说到做到，什么都给他。第二天开始，明月楼前的车水马龙再没断过，今儿送粮食，明儿送穿戴。  
宋继扬养着这么大一戏院子的人，拮据是常态，给大老爷们唱曲儿，收些也是常态，区别不过往日那些老东西精打细算的很。宋继扬安慰自己，当这次是个冤大头呗，哪有白得好处还不收的，因而全盘照收下。  
王皓轩当晚处理完公务，脚步不由走向明月楼前，到了门前却踌躇，隐隐觉得是自己亏欠对方多些的，昨晚化妆间...昨晚...可是他...  
一枝白玫瑰簌的落在王皓轩军靴上，王皓轩仰起头，看到另一枝正别在同样雪白的半边儿耳畔：“帮我捡上来。”窗边倚坐一个闲适美人儿，金的帘，绿的茎，白的花，黑的发，还有红的唇。  
弯腰捡起，一瓣瓣抚平摔皱的花瓣。

他还是那样望着楼下，倚坐在飘窗，浑然不觉那人已在身侧似的。荷边的黛色衫子，半长不短赤着腿，露着一截，随着楼下二六板拍子晃。  
“先生，青石坐着凉。”  
宋继扬没应声，依是弯弯翘的嘴角，眼中却很有几分忧愁，这几分把他和他所望的川流不息隔离开很远。细白的指尖扣在窗沿，随拍子起唱：“到三更真个是月明人静，猛听得窗儿外似有人行，忙移步隔花荫留神窥定，原来是秋风起扫叶之声。”  
转头伸出食指，勾起身侧静静听的王皓轩的下巴，复以戏腔轻叹一声：“唉。”  
王皓轩上前将他横抱起，脸颊蹭他手臂示意搂紧自己，不沉，反而软的很。轻将他放于床榻。  
自己坐在床沿，扶那双光着的腿搭在自己大腿上，手掌来回抚摩他的冰凉：“说了，青石凉。”  
那掌确是很热，明明是一双清隽好看的手，掌心和指尖却老茧丛生，磨的皮肤有些刺痛。  
宋继扬躺着，百无聊赖勾来他腰带一端在手中玩：“我盼将军来才坐嘛。”  
王皓轩耳后红了起来，咳一声：“我...差人送了些点心来，不知先生口味，有没有尝尝？”  
“将军这是来讨谢喽，我可从不说谢的。”  
“不是。”王皓轩忙要解释。  
“你欠我的。”宋继扬边说边使坏的用脚蹭蹭王皓轩。  
王皓轩一把捏住那只乱晃的脚一提，有些难自持的吻了上去，宋继扬怕痒极了，被脚心的这一吻痒得轻哼出声。  
王皓轩听在耳中莫名惬意，索性拉着那条白嫩的腿向外一劈，像他那样，像他昨晚对待自己那样，向宋继扬腿间探去。  
宋继扬想挣扎着坐起来，可是脚心还在人手里，一搔，便讨饶着跌回床榻里去。  
私处的温热带着暧昧，旁边大腿的触感又滑又嫩，不知咬上一口会不会化在口中。王皓轩学着他对付男人的方式，却全无美人那些作恶欲，只是紧盯着他的脸，浓黑的眼中逐渐出现贪婪神色，不愿放过他每一次怕痒的颤抖，每一次被触到敏感处的眨眼。  
“那我还你。”王皓轩扑了上去，他在心里说了一句一样的话，如那天宋继扬的水袖拂在他脸庞那刻一样的话。那天他对自己说：我完了。这一刻，他也对自己说：我完了...  
王皓轩伏在宋继扬身上，身下难耐的蹭着，他吮吸他的唇，把舌头强塞进去，像把下身不知所措的燥热都搅在了那片软唇之中。强势的吻落到颈子，锁骨，鼻尖，再到耳廓。  
宋继扬被耳边清晰传来的水咂声震得理智险些飞出脑中，他推搡着对方的肩：“别呀，痒呀将军。”  
“再说。”  
“痒啊。”  
身下人可能浑然不觉这种难耐的哼唧声显得多么动人，王皓轩眉眼紧闭，不仅没放过他的耳，手中又去捞那隐秘处。  
宋继扬耳边传来王皓轩轻声的笑：“不一样了。”这一刻他反应过来这是自己第一次听到这位将军的笑声，并不难听。  
随即反应过来，他在调笑自己有反应了，宋继扬捂着自己湿淋淋的耳，向下缩缩，躲在了那人宽挺的肩里。心中擂的像打鼓，那么多男人，那么多夜晚，那么多身不由己，居然有一天，轮到自己在先动了情。  
这举动在王皓轩看来，惹起了怜惜意，毛茸茸的头顶，颈部的筋微微跳动，一只暴露血管的小鹿。王皓轩平复呼吸停下了动作，任他埋在肩里，去抚他发旋。  
怀中那双灵动的小眼睛钻出来，遇到抱着他的人早在等，他们对视着，小鹿先笑了出来：“要不，我教你。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
啊~~，在严肃文学和gh之间纠结，可能下一章会跳过细节，只讲情节吧


End file.
